1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a method for processing printing information, and specifically to a processing method for processing printing information of 3D printing.
2. Description of Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of powder-bed type 3D printer of related art. FIG. 1 discloses a powder-bed type 3D printer (refers to as a 3D printer 1 hereinafter), the 3D printer 1 comprises a sprayer 11, a working plane 12 and a forming platform 13 below the working plane 12, wherein the sprayer 11 comprises a plurality of nozzles for respectively jetting color-ink and adhesive.
The powder-bed type 3D printing technology in the related art basically spreads a layer of powder 21 upon the forming platform 12, and uses the sprayer 11 to respectively jet, upon the powder 21, the color-ink for changing the color of the layer of powder 21, and the adhesive for making the layer of powder 21 coheres as a formed model 22. After completing to jet for this layer, the 3D printer 1 controls the forming platform 12 to descend, and spreads next layer of powder 21 upon the adjusted forming platform 12, and then controls the sprayer 11 to jet corresponding color-ink and adhesive upon the next layer of powder 21. In the related art, the 3D printer 1 executes the above actions over and over again, until the formed model 22 is printed completely.
Refer to FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B, which respectively show a schematic diagram of color image of related art and a schematic diagram of adhesive image of related art. When executing printing, the 3D printer 1 jets corresponding colors of ink in accordance with a color image I1, and jets corresponding adhesives in accordance with an adhesive image I2. As shown in FIG. 2A and FIG. 2B, if the formed model 22 to be printed is a sphere having colors on its periphery, the color image I1 may comprise color information 31 which describes a shape corresponding to the shape of the formed model 22 and is distributed with the ink on its periphery. And, the adhesive image I2 may comprise adhesive information 32 which describes a shape corresponding to the shape of the formed model 22 and is filled with the adhesive therein.
Refer to FIG. 2C, which is a schematic diagram of combined image of related art. FIG. 2C discloses a combined image I3 which is combined with the color image I1 and the adhesive image I2, wherein the combined image I3 comprises a forming information 33 which is generated by overlapping the color information 31 and the adhesive information 32. However, the combined image I3 here is just used for an example to describe the status after the combination of the color image I1 and the adhesive image I2, the 3D printer 1 do execute printing by directly jetting the color-ink according to the color image I1 and the adhesive according to the adhesive image I2, but not actually generates the combined image I3. In other words, there is no relation between the color image I1 and the adhesive image I2 when executing printing in the related art.
Based on the forming information 33, when jetting the ink and the adhesive according to the color image I1 and the adhesive image I2 by the 3D printer 1, the periphery part of the formed model 22 will have the ink and the adhesive at the same time, and the center part of the formed model 22 will have the adhesive only. It is to say that the completed formed model 22 comprises a color part and a non-color part, wherein the color part comprises the powder, the ink and the adhesive, and the non-color part only comprises the powder and the adhesive.
Refer to FIG. 3A, FIG. 3B and FIG. 3C, which respectively show schematic diagram of ink droplets distribution, a schematic diagram of adhesive droplets distribution, and a schematic diagram of final distribution of related art. As can be seen in an enlarged view of the color information 31, the color information 31 is consisted of a plurality of ink droplets 41. Also, as can be seen from an enlarged view of the adhesive information 32, the adhesive information 32 is consisted of a plurality of adhesive droplets 42.
The skilled person in this technical field knows that the amount of the jetted ink depends on the color required by the formed model 22 and the depth of the required color. As such, the color information 31 is not filled with the ink droplets 41, and the distributed density of the ink droplets 41 in the color information 31 depends on the depth of the required color. On the other hand, the effect of the adhesive is just to bind the powder 21, so the adhesive information 32 is filled with the adhesive droplets 42 which have the same quality.
As a result, the colored position of the formed model 22 comprises the ink droplets 41 and the adhesive droplets 42 at the same time, i.e., the ink droplets 41 and the adhesive droplets 42 on the colored position are overlapped. In this case, the ink droplets 41 will be diluted by the adhesive on the same position, and the dilution of the ink droplets 41 will degrade the colorful degree of the formed model 22 on the colored position.
Besides, the colored position comprises the ink droplets 41 and the adhesive droplets 42 simultaneously, so the powder 21 on the colored position is much moister, and the expanding degree thereupon increases too.
Furthermore, the colored position of the formed model 22 comprises the ink droplets 41 and the adhesive droplets 42 simultaneously, and the non-colored position of the formed model 22 only comprises the adhesive droplets 42. Therefore, the moisture of the powder 21 on each position are different (i.e., each position has different expanding degrees), so a deformation of the formed model 22 will occur easily.